This disclosure relates to providing power during a reduced activity state.
By connecting a load to the secondary side of a transformer, power may be provided to the load from a power source connected to the primary side of the transformer. The transformer may increase (e.g., step-up) or decrease (e.g., step-down) the voltage present on the primary side depending upon the supply needs of the load. Along with the load, the transformer itself may dissipate power being provided to the secondary side of the transformer.